This project will study the immunologic sequelae of transfusion and plasma and platelet donation by apheresis. This study will concentrate on newborn infants because they have demonstrated a greater incidence of transfusion-associated AIDS. Cell markers, lymphocyte proliferation assays, opsonic activity, natural killer cells and activity and response to antigen stimulation will be evaluated up to 3 years after transfusion.